Perdita The Explorer S01 E09 Big River
Summary Bendy's Boot falls in the river and wants to get it back because He love His Boot. Characters Presenting Big River *Perdita *Bendy *Spike (Rugrats) *Two-Tone *Captain Hook *Rolly and Patch Recap That Afternoon,Perdita Went Fishing To Catch A Fish. 3 Minutes Later...... Perdita Caught Some Yellow Boots And Perdita Told You "What Are They?" Perdita Said "What?" and She Said "Boots" Bendy Said "You Know Perdita, His Name is Bendy" Perdita Meets and Greets Bendy and Hugs Bendy. and Said "Hi Bendy" and They Swung On A Vine Down and Perdita Found Something In The River. Look Bendy, It's A Pair Of Yellow Boots. Bendy Laughed and Said "Boots! That's Funny" Bendy Hanged On A Vine and Said "Boots, Boots, Boots, Boots" and They Laughed. Bendy Handstaned His Hands and Sang "I Love My Boots" and Released The Boot In Bendy's Foot. and Told Spike To Go Across The Bridge, Past The Froggy Rocks ,and Get To The Waterfall. They Found A Boat With Holes. Perdita and Bendy Counted The Holes. To Find What Is Out. The Pieces Fit On The Boat. They Herd Captain Hook and They Stopped Captain Hook. and Perdita Put The Boat Down In The River, and Bendy Hopped In The Boat. Perdita Sang The Travel Song. The Canoe Hit The Bridge and The Bridge Is Stuck. Rolly and Patch Needed Help. They're Fishing Too. To Get The Tablets Opened They Said "Abre" They Went Under It. They Ducked Under 3 Branches. and They Went To The Froggy Rocks. The Froggy Rocks Are Blocking Their Path. They Rowed Pass The Rocks. and The Rocks Are Gone. They Saw A Waterfall. and The Boot Went Over The Waterfall. The Boot Might Be Down The Fall. Catching Up To The Boot. They Went Down A River Slide. and They Find The Boot. It Is Red. This Has Red. Is This The Boot? No, That Is A Red Fish. Is This The Boot In The River? Yes, You Found The Boot. Perdita Needs Your Help. Perdita Checks Two-Tone and She Knows What You Need. Can A Doll Carry Up The Boot? Can Maracas Carry Up The Boot? Can A Rod Carry Up The Boot? Right! A Rod Can Do It! Smart Looking! These dalmatian puppies Putted All The Stuff Back. Bendy Winded Up The Boot. Then Perdita and Bendy. Saw Captain Hook and Stopped Him. and Bendy Loved Their Boots. They Singed "I Love My Boots" Again. Perdita and Bendy Did The We Did It Dance. Perdita's Favorite Part Was Going Down A River Slide. and Bendy's Favorite Part Was Getting The Boot Back. Perdita Couldn't Have Done It Without You. Thanks For Helping Trivia *Perdita sticks her tongue out when she tries to reel her fishing line up. *Perdita, and Bendy wear their lifejackets for the whole adventure. *This is the 3rd episode where Perdita And Bendy stopped The Pirate twice. *This was the 2nd episode from Perdita's Two-Tone Adventure released on VHS. *This is the 9th episode of the show. Places in Episode #Bridge #Rocks #The Riverfall Songs *Pedita the Explorer Theme Song *I Love My Boots *Spike *Come On Vamenos *Two-Tone,Two-Tone Gallery 269m969w8v2Kq.png InTheDreamtime-SpikesTeatime.jpg Two-Tone CITBM.jpg Hook in pokemon 154Movies style.jpg Bendy.png Patch03.jpg Rolly Wacth Question.jpg Character Find Spike (Rugrats) Category:Episodes Category:Disneystyle8